


les enfants de la lune

by Alitheia, kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, anu, pokoknya anu, rating bakal naik 8D, trigger warning
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rasanya, telah didengarnya melodi itu berulang kali, namun kei tidak bisa mengingatnya.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"judul lagunya <em>les enfants de la lune</em>," lelaki yang bernama kuroo itu berkata dengan pelafalan sempurna, "aku selalu memberitahumu tapi kamu juga selalu lupa."</p>
</blockquote>saat nada telah sampai di suatu titik di mana dia tak dapat maju ke depan, kuroo memutarnya lagi, dan melodi yang sama terdengar mengisi ruang, sama seperti memori kei yang berhenti dan kembali lagi dari awal.
            </blockquote>





	les enfants de la lune

**Author's Note:**

> **les enfants de la lune**
> 
> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> _kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

Dia membuka matanya.

Rasanya begitu dingin saat dia melangkah (dan apakah dia memang membuka matanya jika yang ia dapat lihat hanyalah hitam) dan kakinya terasa begitu sulit untuk digerakkan, seperti ada yang telah membenami kakinya dengan sesuatu yang beku dan mencair di sekitarnya, dan ia, masih dengan kegelapan yang luas, mencoba menebak apakah itu salju.

Namun di saat ia berlari dalam gulita dan berusaha mencari pegangan, ada tangan yang menggenggam jemari bekunya—dan kehangatan menjalar, melelehkan es yang melingkupi sela-sela jemari—menuntunnya untuk berdansa  _waltz._  Dari kontur tangan itu, dia tahu bahwa yang mengajaknya berdansa adalah seorang lelaki—dan sejak kapan dia jadi suka menebak-nebak sesuatu dari kegelapan.

Dia (mencoba) membuka matanya (lagi).

Seperti tirai merah opera yang disingkap perlahan, matanya mulai bisa mendapati warna selain hitam eksis, namun pemandangan yang tampak di matanya masihlah salju dengan pepohonan mati suri berhias putih, putih, segalanya putih—dengan butiran kristal yang secara konstan berjatuhan—dan tangan yang menuntunnya untuk menari barusan menggenggamnya lebih erat, mengajaknya berlari, seperti menghindar dari dunia yang memburu mereka, dan latar belakang tempat mereka berada perlahan berubah.

Sepuluh langkah lebar pertama, putih berubah menjadi warna fajar dengan salju masih tetap di sana—dengan warna putih yang sedikit bernoda merah. Sepuluh langkah lebar kedua, noda merah semakin menjalar, dengan latar matahari merah. Dan di sepuluh langkah lebar ketiga—segalanya berubah menjadi arena bekas medan perang dengan ceceran mayat yang anggota tubuhnya terpotong dan darah yang mewarnai beku salju dengan warna mawar.

Lima puluh langkah berlari pertama, orang itu berbalik tiba-tiba dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Ada satu yang mengganggunya sekarang: dia masih belum melihat wajah orang yang mengajaknya berlari.

Dia (masih mencoba) membuka matanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari penglihatannya.

Dia (benar-benar) membuka matanya.

* * *

1st chapter: ceilings

* * *

Yang dia rasakan pertama kali adalah cahaya putih yang memaksa masuk melewati pupilnya dari segala arah dan segala sisi, begitu terang dan menyiksa sehingga sesaat dia bagai merasakan bahwa dia seperti seorang tuna netra, membawanya menuju sebuah tempat putih dan tak terujung dan saat cahaya terbias menjadi suatu kamar, juga langit-langit asing yang sedikit terlalu rendah, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia menahan nafasnya.

Dan saputan imajinasi di antara realita masih membayangi matanya yang tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, ia mendengarkan nyanyian angin yang masuk, menerbangkan gorden yang bergelung seperti ombak, cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan hangat ia rasa, dan perasaan-perasaan asing itu begitu membuncah, dan ia mengedipkan matanya satu, dua kali untuk menghilangkan imaji itu dan ia mencoba menarik nafas—dalam, dan terasa begitu lelah.

"—ki, Tsukki!" Baru ia rasakan goyangan keras dari tubuhnya akibat sentakan seseorang, dan di saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, perlahan, sangat perlahan, baru ia menyadari, tempat ini asing, kamar ini asing, langit-langit yang tidak ia ingat namun kenal, dan orang yang membangunkannya asing—segalanya asing. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bertanya—hanya untuk dihentikan oleh jemari telunjuk yang ditempelkan ke bibirnya.

Orang itu tertawa.

"Aku kira kamu mati tadi, syukurlah!" Di matanya, senyumannya tulus—sejak kapan dia bisa menilai senyuman dan ia ingin tahu tentang apa pemikiran dirinya yang kemarin hingga bisa membiarkan orang asing bertingkah seenaknya di tempat asing ini. "Aku tahu sekarang kamu berpikir aku sedang sok akrab padamu, tapi sebenarnya kita sudah saling tahu sejak lama, lho!" dan senyumannya masih tidak berubah. Satu pemikiran muncul di kepalanya.

Dia pasti seorang tipe masokis tulen.

Senyuman lebar itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Jadi perkenalkan, namaku Yamaguchi Tadashi!"

 

 

Tsukishima Kei merangkak mencari jalan keluar yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan, tersesat dalam labirin yang melibatkan serakan dokumen tak terbaca dan hilang yang bisa disebut ingatannya, dan berputar-putar tak tentu arah tanpa menyadari dia hanya berputar di tempat yang sama jika tidak ada tangan yang mengulur untuknya.

Namanya Yamaguchi Tadashi dan dia baru saja mengulangnya—lebih seperti seorang penjaga yang menuntunnya dengan perlahan menuju serpihan ingatan darinya yang tersisa pada orang lain, tentang dirinya yang kemarin, dan dirinya pada hari-hari yang telah lama lewat, dan mendadak dia merasa seperti mayat hidup: tanpa ingatan, tanpa segalanya yang membuatnya merasa hidup, merasa ada.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat kemarin," dia bertanya dengan datar, dan Yamaguchi menjawab jika dia memiliki suatu jenis lupa ingatan yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengingat hari sebelumnya di setiap akhir hari—entah dalam kondisi tertidur atau tidak, dalam satu kedipan mata, sekejap susunan kartu domino ingatannya hancurlah sudah—seperti tertiup angin, kandas, lepas begitu saja.

Sejak lahir, Yamaguchi bilang, sejak kecil dia memiliki ingatan yang sedemikian rupa, membuatnya bergantung pada sandaran orang di sekitarnya: baik Yamaguchi, ataupun sang kakak, Akiteru, dan dia tidak memahami mengapa orang-orang seperti mereka memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi, meladeninya dengan sepenuh hati dan memberikannya senyuman yang terlalu indah, dan dia ingin tahu apakah dirinya yang kemarin berpikiran tentang hal yang sama, membuatnya merasa  _ada_ , walaupun hanya sekejap.

Pembicaraan itu didominasi oleh Yamaguchi, sebenarnya, dan itu lebih baik—karena seperti bayi baru lahir, dia tidak mengerti apa pun tentang dunia dan dirinya yang telah lewat—dan dia berbicara tentang bagaimana dia yang menyimpan semua memorinya di dalam storasi ponsel (dan dia membuat catatan mental untuk membuka-bukanya nanti), bagaimana mulutnya yang selalu memberikan kata-kata pedas secara refleks dan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengungkapkan gurauan tentang itu adalah turunan dalam keluarga Tsukishima, dan dia masih terdiam, bukan tidak ingin mendengarkan, hanya ia dalam prosesnya untuk mengetahui dunia lebih.

Dia menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang ia rasa, ia yang kemarin dan ia yang kemarin lusa dan ia setahun lalu akan menanyakannya juga: tentang bagaimana sekolahku, tentang bagaimana rasanya mempunyai ingatan yang tak menghilang dengan terlalu cepat, dan tentang mengapa dirinya yang tak kunjung terbebas dari perasaan hampa yang menghinggapinya, dan dengan senyuman,  _dengan senyuman lebar_  Yamaguchi Tadashi menjawabnya dengan riang, seolah selalu memperkenalkan diri setiap hari itu adalah menyenangkan dan adalah hal yang normal.

"Tidak bosan?" secara mengejutkan dia bertanya, tetapi mengapa dia harus terkejut di saat dia tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang melibatkan siapa dia (atau lebih seperti betapa minimnya dia mengetahui dirinya), dan dia yakin dia hanya bertanya, namun mengapa suaranya terdengar seperti bahwa ia takut kehilangan.

Yamaguchi menggeleng dengan semangat, dan dia (lagi-lagi) tidak melihat kepalsuan (dan ia setengah berharap dia menemukannya agar dia bisa memiliki kartu untuk menyerangnya).

Dia menghela nafas pendek. "Tidak lelah, frustrasi?"

"Tsukki, Tsukki," Yamaguchi tertawa saat memanggil namanya, seolah yang barusan adalah pertanyaan super konyol yang bisa disampaikan oleh seseorang, dan Tsukishima Kei tidak mengerti mengapa senyum itu tak juga mengandung unsur pahit di dalamnya. Dia serius ingin tahu mengapa, mengapa tak ada yang menjerit, memintanya untuk mengingatnya dengan suara yang pecah dan serak—atau mungkin, melakukan hal yang setingkat lebih serius seperti membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, dan ia dengar Yamaguchi melanjutkan, "Jangankan sekarang, selamanya aku pun tulus melakukannya. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

 

 

_Cklek._

Pintu berdecit saat terbuka dan yang pertama menyambutnya adalah sepasang mata coklat dan senyum lebar—lebih lebar lagi dari Yamaguchi—dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa manusia bisa tersenyum selebar itu dan orang itu menyapanya dengan suara yang menurutnya sangat pantas untuk diucapkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki gestur muka sepertinya. Dia memandanginya sejenak. ( _Siapa?)_

"Kei, kamu pulang," katanya, dan dia sedikit tergeragap, mencari padanan kata yang pantas untuk membalas orang yang memiliki suara yang seratus persen memancarkan aura bahwa dia orang baik.

"Y—ya. Aku pulang."

Orang itu tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumannya hanyalah sebaris senyum tipis (yang tidak menghilangkan kehangatan yang ada di sana) dan dia ingin segera pergi menghindar dari orang ini karena hei, apa enaknya dipandangi dalam-dalam seperti itu dan sekarang kepalanya terasa berputar kencang—dia yakin dia hanya berdiri selama beberapa menit, namun mengapa kepalanya dilanda rasa sakit luar biasa dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya nampak seperti di hadapan orang itu, dia tidak mengerti.

"Kamu tahu aku?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang riang.

(Namun dia mendapati rasa yang sejak tadi dicarinya pada Yamaguchi.)

"Tidak," pada akhirnya, berbohong pun tak menghasilkan apa-apa dan dia memutuskan menjawab dengan kenyataan. Peduli setan dengan reaksinya, toh dia juga akan lupa nanti dan tidak mungkin, bukan, orang terdekatnya menyimpan dendam padanya hanya karena sesuatu yang bukan salahnya?

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, dan tangannya melambai, seolah bertanya 'mengapa kau tidak segera masuk?' dan dia mengikutinya, namun tangan orang itu meraihnya untuk tidak membiarkannya kabur begitu saja, "Aku kakakmu," lanjutnya, namun entah mengapa, rasanya dingin sekali, seperti ada dinding pemisah raksasa yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Ya." Dia mengangguk, dan yang menyambut mereka kemudian adalah keheningan panjang.

"Apa kamu melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," dia menjawab, namun sesuatu terasa salah di otaknya dan terasa asing di lidahnya, "Ah, belum," koreksinya.

Tatapan orang itu—kakaknya—melembut. "Syukurlah," ujarnya seraya meletakkan tangannya di kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya dengan kasih sayang. Dia tidak membantahnya, karena mungkin membantah akan menambah luka hati yang (mungkin) sudah ia guratkan berkali-kali pada sang kakak, dan dia tidak terlalu ingin menjadi sebuah beban pikiran, terima kasih.

"Ya, syukurlah."

Dan pada akhirnya, yang dia lakukan hanyalah membeo ucapan kakaknya.

"Kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak sekarang. Tadi iya."

Ia mendengar sang kakak menggumam, "Aneh," tapi di saat bersamaan dia mendengar sebuah senyum tercipta dari warna suaranya, dari nadanya berkata. Dia memang tidak terlalu paham, tetapi sepertinya barusan Yamaguchi berkata tentang ingatannya yang anehnya, seperti berkala, dan otomatis menghilang beberapa saat setelah dia merasa sedikit sakit kepala. Mungkin itu hanya sakit kepala biasa dan tidak perlu dikawatirkan, Yamaguchi bilang, tetapi saat memorinya hilang nyaris selalu bertepatan dengan sakit kepala. Atau saat ia tidur. Entahlah.

Mungkin ingatannya memang hanya berlaku selama dua puluh empat jam sebelum otaknya memprogram untuk membuangnya. Tanpa sisa. Dan tanpa ampun, tentu saja, dia ingin berlari menuju otaknya sendiri dan memeluk erat  _database_  tentang ingatannya untuk mempertahankannya, sebentar saja.

(Seandainya ada jam kedua puluh lima.)

 

 

Dia membuka matanya, dan segalanya buram.

Yang ada di depan matanya adalah ponsel miliknya dan dia—secara refleks—membuka-buka dokumen yang terdapat di dalamnya (dan tak ada kata kunci di sana, ayolah, bagaimana jadinya jika kau tak mengingat kata kuncimu sendiri dan kau melupakannya—seperti pengingatmu yang kaukunci dan kaubuang gemboknya)—mencoba memindai segalanya dengan cepat, memasukkan ingatan sesegera mungkin, dan sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu singkat.

Tertulis di sana jika kakaknya—Akiteru—berkata bahwa ingatannya akan menghilang setelah dua puluh empat jam, namun sembari dia melihat ke dinding, jam satu, dan ini siang hari melihat dari cahaya bening yang sampai padanya, dengan kuning yang tersapu pada gordennya (sementara butiran debu tampak seperti kilauan  _confetti_ ), jadi hipotesis itu terpatahkan, ia menggumam pelan dan meletakkan ponselnya ke sebelahnya.

Dia mengenakan kacamatanya yang sebelah tangannya genggam, dan menghela napas panjang.

(Hari ini, entah mengapa, dia lelah sekali.)

Pintu terbuka dan ia mendongak, Akiteru datang membawa senyuman yang tertempel dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya di ranjang, setelah sebelumnya menepuk debu yang kemungkinan eksis di sana.

"Kei," katanya memecah bisu serupa telur dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dia ingin tahu apakah ini adalah kebiasaannya selama bertahun-tahun, namun di bawah tangannya dia merasa nyaman, mungkin karena dia kakaknya? Tsukishima Kei nyatanya pun tidak berusaha menjawabnya, hanya, dia menatapnya dan Akiteru tersenyum dengan lembut. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" lanjutnya, bertanya dengan nada serupa dokter.

"Uh," dia mencoba menjawab, "aku—baik-baik saja," ucapnya, karena dia tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini sebelumnya dan bagaimana bisa kakaknya bertanya tentang keadaannya.

Akiteru mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Serius?"

"Dua rius. Ayolah, kak, jangan khawatirkan aku," sembari bibirnya mengucap, dia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Entahlah. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu paham ada apa. Jadi mungkin Akiteru akan berhenti agar dia bisa berpura-pura mengingat tentang semuanya yang terasa abu-abu di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak sakit? Pusing, mungkin?" Akiteru berkeras, menanyai adiknya lebih dari yang normalnya seorang kakak akan khawatirkan, mencoba memastikan bahwa sang adik baik-baik saja, karena, "Jatuh terbentur bukan sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja, tahu, Kei," dan tatapannya semakin dalam saja menusuk dirinya.

"Hah?"

Kedua alis Akiteru nyaris bertautan, "Tuh, kan."

Kei mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Batasmu lupa bukan dua puluh empat jam." Tsukishima Akiteru menghela napas panjang. "Oke, kasus ditutup. Ini di antara kita berdua saja dan aku kemari bukan untuk menambah rasa sakit di kepalamu juga di hatiku, jadi, ayo kita mulai topik yang baru." Akiteru memijat kepalanya sejenak, dan Kei pikir, kakaknya sedang melarikan diri.

Namun ia toh hanya mengangguk.

Akiteru berdeham, mencoba menutupi tawa yang datang bersama dengan semburat merah samar di telinganya. "Aku punya teman," katanya, "w _ell_ , kalau kaulihat dia pertama kali, kesan pertamamu padanya pasti jelek, tapi serius, deh, jika kau jadi dekat dengannya, dia itu benar-benar seseorang yang luar biasa."

"Oh, ya?" Matanya masih datar, namun dia bersusah payah menyembunyikan antusiasmenya.

Akiteru tertawa kecil. "Sungguh, dia itu benar-benar hebat."

"Kak," panggilnya dengan senyum kecil, "Kakak suka dia, ya?"

Tawanya terdengar gugup. "Nggak juga, ah. Biasa saja, kok."

"Kalau sama aku, cerita apa saja boleh," tawarnya dengan senyum tipis.

(— _iya, karena aku pasti akan lupa besoknya._ )

"Kamu mau kukenalkan padanya?"

"Boleh-boleh saja."

 

 

Dia terbangun kembali.

Berapa bagian dari fragmen-fragmen hidupnya yang membentuk sekeping rutinitas: bangun, lupa, ingat, tidur, dan lupa kembali? Dia ingin tahu sudah berapa kali dia terbangun dengan perasaan lelah dan kosong, hampa, gelap, yang menghantuinya begitu saja, membentuk campuran gelap warna yang makin pekat untuk dilihatnya dan dia ingin tahu apakah ada perasaan berat yang mengganjal dadanya dengan ketat di hari kemarin.

Ponsel pintar di sebelahnya berkedip-kedip dan ada desakan yang menyundul-nyundul agar segera mengambil dan memeriksanya, namun ia bahkan merasa terlalu lelah untuk menggeser dan mengangkat tangannya demi meraih dan membawa ponsel itu ke depan mukanya, saat sebuah pikiran melintasi dirinya tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengudara dan menguap di tempat.

Dia yakin kacamatanya memang berlensa tebal, dan mengapa ia memiliki energi untuk mencari kacamata sementara untuk meraih ponsel itu tidak; mungkin kelelahan itu hanyalah ilusi semata dari tubuhnya yang mendadak manja, namun nihil, dia tak menemukannya. Dia menghembuskan napas pendek. Mungkin nanti, pikirnya.

Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi dijejalkan otaknya menuju dirinya untuk mengisi kekosongan yang sedari tadi mengejarnya dan berupaya untuk menariknya lagi menuju kawanan mereka.

Dia ingin tahu mengapa sepertinya penglihatannya terasa lebih buruk dari biasanya.

 

 

Tsukishima Kei sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orangtua dan kakaknya.

Bukannya dia takut atau apa, tapi, hei, dia 'kan tidak mengingat apa pun, dan seharusnya siapa pun menemaninya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter mereka—dokter spesialis apalah itu—dan dia bahkan hanya mengenali wajahnya lewat selembar foto yang tidak terlalu jelas apakah itu akan membawanya menuju orang yang benar. Dia menghela napas kesal dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding (lumayan, menyegarkan diri sendiri setelah memutar ke mana-mana dan bermandi sinar matahari musim panas yang sedikit menyebalkan), mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Mungkin karena masalah ingatan ini, dia telah berkembang menjadi seseorang yang manja, karena seolah dia selalu membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya untuk mengingatkannya tentang hal yang tak dapat dia ketahui, seperti orang cacat yang bergantung pada tongkat atau kursi roda—dia rasa dia sama sekali tak berbeda dengan mereka.

Dia menarik napas kembali, bersiap untuk pergi menuju tempat dokter spesialis apalah itu lagi setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian administrasi yang cukup menyebalkan, dan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum menabrak seseorang dengan keras. "Maaf—" ucapnya terpatah di saat dia memandang dengan jelas siapa yang berada di depannya; seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan sepantaran dengannya dengan jas dokter yang serba putih menatapnya dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya. Dia membungkukkan badannya lagi sedikit, dan mengulangi ucapan maafnya.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja," lelaki itu menjawab, dan tatapan matanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang tajam dan menusuk, namun di sisi lain (atau sisinya sendiri), tatapan itu lebih seperti bahwa dia berusaha mengulitinya dan mengorek-ngorek isi kepalanya, dan tatapan itu mengganggu sekali—tapi toh sekesal apa pun dia, yang keluar hanyalah seulas senyuman lebar. "Mau mencari siapa?" tanyanya.

Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum sopan dan dia tidak tahu harus merasa terganggu atau terbantu oleh pertanyaan orang berjas dokter itu, dan memilih untuk menjawab, "Ruang dokter spesialis saraf, kalau boleh bertanya, di mana?" Dan mendadak rasa dingin yang menyegarkan dari pendingin ruangan yang tertempel di dinding tepat di atasnya hilang seketika, berganti menjadi rasa panas yang menyesakkan dan dia butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan.

"Lurus saja. Nanti di timur Paviliun Mawar naik lift ke lantai tiga dan sisanya bisa kautemukan dengan mudah," orang itu menjawab santai dan dia tak terlalu merasa terbantu—namun mungkin dia akan mengerti sendiri di saat dia melakukannya. Catatan mentalnya berkata (nyaris berteriak) bahwa dia harus berterimakasih, dan dia menampar mentalnya dengan mengatakan bahwa terima kasih adalah kata yang penting untuk bersopan santun, meski ia tak terlalu suka.

"Terima kasih informasinya," senyumnya tipis, dan lalu ia membungkuk lagi sejenak, berusaha melarikan diri dari tatapan menyebalkan orang—kemungkinan besar dokter di rumah sakit itu (yang kini ia pertanyakan tentang bagaimana bisa mereka merekrut seorang dokter yang memiliki tatapan yang membuat orang emosi)—itu dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya dan memastikan tatapannya tidak melucutinya hingga ke ujung sel tubuhnya berada, namun kesialan berada di atas segalanya saat orang itu menahannya dengan menggenggam lengannya.

Ia menoleh, dan dia mati-matian menghindari tatapannya (semata karena dia tidak suka tatapan itu), menunggunya berkata. Dia menarik napas dan berkata dengan seringai yang masih terpasung di bibirnya, makin lebar, "Apa aku tahu kamu dari suatu tempat?"

Kei mengerjap.

"Mungkin tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Oke."

Keheningan membungkus mereka berdua sejenak dan dan dia memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya karena agendanya ke sana adalah untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter, bukan untuk berbincang dengan orang tidak jelas namun berpakaian dokter ini, apalagi tidak dengan orang-orang yang dia percaya dan dia tahu mereka mengingat.

Dengan tangan yang makin mengepal, dia mencoba melihat wajah itu dan berkata, "Maaf, saya harus segera pergi." Persetan dengan kesopanan karena dia telah berkali-kali tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk hari ini dan badannya terasa benar-benar  _pegal._ Tsukishima Kei memundurkan langkahnya satu, dua kali, untuk menghindari jarak yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Dia melepaskan genggamannya. "Ups, silakan."

Kei membungkuk lagi, dengan sudut terkecil di antara bungkukan-bungkukan yang dilakukan, dan langkahnya lebar sekali untuk pergi, meninggalkan tempat di mana mereka berdua berpijak barusan.

(Lelaki itu masih menatapnya—punggungnya—dengan seringai yang makin lebar.)

 

 

Saat melihatnya, Akiteru menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, perbedaan tiga senti mereka (atau masa bodoh dengan itu) dan bagaimana mereka terlihat di depan umum adalah  _salah_. Benar-benar salah.

"Keeeeeeeei," panggil kakaknya, gelombang suaranya bergelung melewati celah di antara leher dan pundaknya, dan masuk ke telinganya seolah menggaung. Dia sedikit berjengit, namun kakaknya tak peduli. "Ya ampun, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kenapa kau lama sekali?" lanjutnya tanpa melepas pelukannya, dan Kei yakin ada semacam aura penuh gambar hati di antara mereka—semuanya keluar dari sang kakak yang membuat semuanya terlihat salah.

Namun Kei memeluknya balik untuk selang waktu yang sebentar, sebelum berujar, "Kak, berhentilah memelukku, orang-orang memandangi kita dengan tatapan mencurigakan." Akiteru melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka, dan mendadak sang kakak membuat perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

"Kei, kamu menghancurkan hatiku dengan penolakanmu," ucap sang kakak dengan mata berkaca.

Kei memutar matanya, "Kak, paling tidak aku tidak memanggilmu dengan  _aniki_."

Tidak, Kei pasti salah lihat saat melihat sang kakak siap menangis sambil memegangi dadanya—pasti dia yang salah lihat, atau sang kakak saja yang mendramatisir suasana. "Kei-chan, jangan buat aku bermimpi buruk."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakak itu dokter?"

"Iya. Di memo kamu nggak ada?"

"Nggak."

Catatan mental kedua: catat profesi kakaknya di memo ponselnya.

"Dokter apa?"

"Spesialis saraf."

Kepalan tangannya mengendur, dan terlepas. "Jadi aku diperiksa sama kakak?"

"Bukan. Jam kerjaku sudah selesai hari ini. Aku hanya diminta ayah dan ibu untuk mengantarkanmu ke doktermu, sebenarnya," Akiteru mengeluarkan tangannya yang ia simpan di dalam saku, dan membiarkannya terkulai setelah sekian lama berkontraksi, "tapi kamu lama sekali, kamu tadi kena macet atau apa—ah, kamu naik kereta, 'kan ya."

Catatan mental nomor tiga: minta maaf pada ayah dan ibu karena berprasangka buruk.

Kei menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya di depan badannya. "Maaf," katanya, "Aku tadi bertemu orang tidak jelas," ia melanjutkan, sebenarnya dia sedikit menolak jika nanti harus dijelaskan secara lanjut, dan memilih untuk menutup mulut saja. Biar saja, biar besok dia melupakan tatapan menyebalkan itu.

"Oh," Akiteru menjawabnya dengan senyuman simpul, dan ia mengisyaratkan Kei untuk ikut bersamanya dengan kepalanya, dan Kei mengikutinya dengan sedikit terheran. Mungkin kakaknya adalah kakak terbaik sedunia, menghargai dan mengetahui letak privasinya yang paling dalam.

Lumayan, mungkin.

 

 

"Tsukki, jajan, yuk!" Yamaguchi berjalan mundur di depannya, berhadapan dengannya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar sampai ia pun sedikit ngeri membayangkan jika ia yang menjadi dirinya, menenteng tasnya di balik punggungnya dan Kei tidak bisa mengejarnya dengan langkah itu—mungkin Yamaguchi terlatih melakukannya, pikirnya, dan matahari terasa cukup bersahabat hari ini—mungkin karena tertutup awan kumulus yang bergumpal.

"Nggak," Kei menjawabnya singkat, dan bahkan jika ia mencoba mencari kata lain yang mungkin bisa menambah pembicaraan mereka nantinya, yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah serpihan singkat jawaban.

Namun meski awan melindungi mataharinya dari menyinarkan rasa sakit dan harapan, dan yang tersisa hanyalah segenggam kebahagiaan yang terasa terlalu menyakitkan saat menembus kulitnya, seiring waktu berlari meninggalkannya, yang tersisa darinya hanyalah kelelahan.

(Meski ada segenggam semangat yang melingkupinya, dia tidak paham mengapa kelelahan harus mendominasinya dan dia tidak mengerti cara melarikan diri darinya, dia lelah merasa lelah, dia bosan merasa kosong.)

Senyum lebar Yamaguchi secara perlahan berubah menjadi kikikan. "Tsukki, sifatmu tak pernah berubah, ya!"

"Apa maksudmu, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi berdeham, "Sebagai perantaramu pada ingatanmu di hari sebelumnya, aku tahu persis bahwa Tsukki itu pintar dan dingin, dan detail lain yang akan membuat Tsukki mengantuk jika kuceritakan, jadi lain kali saja, oke?" dia melangkah, berganti menuju jalan di sebelahnya, "Tsukki, jika suatu saat kau bisa mengingat, apa yang akan kaurasakan pertama kali?"

_Ini dia._

"Kamu bosan seperti itu, bukan." Dia menghentikan langkahnya, memasukkan tangannya di sakunya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pasti dia bosan, pikirnya, tidak akan ada orang yang akan tahan untuk terus berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang yang terus-menerus melupakannya. Sabar itu pasti memiliki batas.

Menyadari dia menghentikan langkah, Yamaguchi pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan tatapan tanya. "Tidak, kok," matanya mengerjap, dan angin membawa pergi dedaunan kering dan memotong jalan di antara mereka, "memangnya kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah menggantung di antara masa.

"Pembohong."

"Tidak," dia menggeleng, "aku tadi hanya bertanya, kok, aku tidak berniat menekanmu dan meneriakkan rasa frustrasiku jika memang ada," dia melanjutkan dengan tawa, "tentu saja suatu saat nanti kau akan mengingat semuanya, 'kan, Tsukki, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk membayangkan saja, kok."

Dia terdiam.

"Jangan bilang kau mengira jika aku telah bosan untuk mengingatkanmu dan memperkenalkan diri setiap hari," ujarnya, dan Kei tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada rasa yang dia cari lagi, tidak ada celah yang bisa membuatnya merasa  _menang_ , dan mengapa senyuman itu mengingatkannya pada sejuk embun pagi hari dan kicauan burung yang menyanyi, dan mereka yang mencari makanan untuk anak-anak mereka dengan ketulusan tanpa syarat. "Aku akan mengatakannya berjuta kali jika kaumau, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu terjebak dalam jam sendirian, Tsukki."

Dia membetulkan kacamatanya,  _dua-kosong_. "Terserah kamu."

"Lagipula, bukannya Tsukki tidak pernah meminta untuk lupa?" Yamaguchi mengarahkan tatapannya ke atas langit, sementara dia tetap diam, terpaku di tempat, "Ini untuk kemungkinan saja, seandainya saja, namun jika kau memang tidak akan mendapatkan ingatan, di masa depan, untuk selamanya pun… aku bersedia untuk mengingatkanmu selamanya, Tsukki."

 

 

Dia membuka matanya, dan segalanya terasa seperti mereka menghilang.

Saat dia menutup matanya lagi untuk mencari apakah sesuatu yang menghilang dari dirinya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah berbagai emosi tak terdefinisi yang melingkupinya, sesuatu yang ada namun— _itu apa?_  dan kemudian, segalanya berbaur dengan hitam pekat. Dan saat ia membuka matanya kembali untuk mencoba mengingat kembali, yang ia rasakan hanyalah seperti mereka menghilang dengan cepat, seperti udara yang terbelah dan asap yang terpisah seketika untuk kemudian menghilang, pergi, dan tidak muncul kembali—membawa pergi debu-debu kaleidoskopis yang tak dapat dia lihat dengan serta-merta.

(Dan di saat dia mencoba melihat dalam kegelapan kembali, mereka telah benar-benar menghilang.)

Namun dari dirinya, terdapat sebuah perasaan bahwa tak hanya ia di sini semalam, ini adalah sebuah perasaan di mana kau merasa bahwa kau mengetahui seseorang datang untuk memelukmu yang kesepian dan meninabobokanmu dengan lagu yang lembut, namun di saat Kei menggalinya lebih dalam lagi, ia menghilang, dan ia hanya dapat berdiri mematung, mencari sebuah keinginan yang terus berlari saat kau mengejarnya, meninggalkanmu di belakang.

 _Waktu berhenti untukmu._  Ada yang terngiang di kepalanya, terus menerus, secara konstan dan menyakitkan—tidak perlu mengulang untuk tahu bahwa ya, waktu berhenti untuknya. Ia berlari menuju stasiun dengan kecepatan maksimum, mengabaikan perasaan kehilangannya dan ia ingin tahu, siapa dan apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu  _hancur_ di pagi hari, dan saat ia melambatkan kecepatan larinya, ia membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke belakang, berlari mundur dan mendekati Yamaguchi yang (ia ketahui namanya setelah ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman; hingga ia berpikir, apakah dia tidak muak melakukannya setiap hari) melambaikan tangannya, memanggil-manggil namanya (meski begitu, dalam sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia ingat, dia hendak menyapa dia dan orang asing, atau siapa pun yang dia cari).

_Namun, halo._

 

 

Itu adalah sebuah siang yang cerah di saat dia menghempaskan dua ratus enam tulangnya dengan satu gerakan di atas atap, dan dia tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa dia tidak terlalu merasa terganggu oleh sinar mataharinya.

(Hari itu benar-benar hari yang cerah.)

Yamaguchi menyusulnya beberapa detik kemudian, ikut memosisikan diri di sebelahnya, namun bukan dengan gerakan brutal yang menyebabkan tulang ekornya terasa sedikit sakit, dan Yamaguchi membuka bungkusan makanannya dengan mata berbinar—padahal makan siangnya hanya terdiri dari jajanan kafetaria dan susu kotak.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya, memfokuskan dirinya pada kotak makanan buatan ibunya dan menghela napas panjang—bukan, dia bukan tidak suka makanan rumahan, apalagi buatan ibunya, namun secara ajaib, dia mendadak kehilangan seleranya untuk makan di saat dia melihat menu yang lumayan ia sukai tersedia dalam kotak itu.

"Tsukki, nggak makan?" tanya Yamaguchi, dan dia nyaris tidak mendengar apa yang temannya ucapkan karena dia berbicara seraya mengunyah (dan biar saja jika dia tersedak, meski nyatanya itu tidak terjadi).

Dia mengangkat sumpitnya, dan menurunkannya lagi. "Diam, Yamaguchi. Aku hanya sedang nggak ingin makan."

(Sinar matahari berkilauan, menerpa mereka dengan lembut.)

"Maaf, Tsukki."

Meski nafsunya memaksanya untuk tidak makan, tapi toh dia mendapati dirinya sendiri mengunyah makan siangnya, mengabaikan nafsu dan keinginannya yang terus menerus berkata tidak. Persetan dengan nafsu dan keinginan, karena dia yakin dia belum makan sejak tadi dan perutnya mengadakan konser besar-besaran.

Yamaguchi menelan makanannya dengan terburu dan bertanya padanya dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang berbinar, meski pertanyaannya benar-benar terasa menyedihkan, "Tsukki, apa yang kaulakukan jika seseorang yang paling dekat denganmu mati?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, kamu tahu, kau 'kan tidak dapat mengingat, sementara orang dalam lingkaran terdekatmu  _menghilang_. Untuk selamanya. Dan kau tidak mengingatnya. Bagaimana?"

Dia menyeringai. "Kamu, takut kulupakan?"

Dan Tsukishima Kei tidak mengerti, berapa puluh kali sudah dia menanyakannya. Berapa kali dia menabur garam di atas luka, namun Yamaguchi Tadashi membiarkannya, membasuhnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak. Karena jika iya, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu sejak lama. Ayolah, aku hanya bertanya."

(Dan meski dia tak ingin mengakuinya, orang di sebelahnya benar-benar sabar. Atau masokis. Atau dua-duanya.)

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Tsukishima Kei terdiam sejenak sebelum mendesau, "Entahlah."

 

 

(Malam ini pun indah, dan mereka pun berlari mengejar bulan.)

 

 

Pekat, pekat sekali malam ini, begitu gelapnya langit tertutup oleh awan yang seperti mempersiapkan sebuah hujan deras, dan rasanya begitu sulit untuk menggapai sebuah bintang untuk menerangi—baik matahari, maupun Proxima Centauri. Secara tidak masuk akal, malam ini begitu sepi—seolah sedang mencoba berkonspirasi dengan sosok beberapa ratus meter di belakangnya untuk melawannya.

Dia berlari sekencang mungkin, mengabaikan rasa sakit luar biasa di lengan kanannya, mencoba menyelamatkan sebagian besar dari dirinya yang tersisa, meski otaknya dipenuhi oleh ketidakpercayaan, ia tidak peduli seandainya darahnya menetes-netes (dan lebih baik begitu), dan napasnya terengah, melaju di antara keinginan untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi dan kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen yang dia tidak bisa dapatkan lebih jika dia berlari lebih dari ini—hei, dia bukan seorang atlet lari.

"Ada apa denganmu—? Aku bersumpah, tetesan darahku akan membawamu pada polisi!" Ia menuntut jawaban tanpa menoleh, jika iya, riwayatnya akan segera tamat nanti dan ada seseorang yang masih menunggunya di rumah dan ia tidak ingin pulang tinggal nama, ia tidak paham mengapa orang itu begitu tak takut.

Orang itu mengejarnya dengan (secara sederhana) langkah yang (sedikit terlalu) lebar, dan dia menyeringai dengan bumbu sadisme yang kental terasa. "Kamu nggak tahu aku menunggu malam ini? Malam ketika hujan akan turun deras, menghapus segala jejakmu dan aku, dan kita berdua akan terus terperangkap di sini." Orang itu mulai menyusul dengan berlari—di saat dia sudah nyaris kehilangan segala energi dan oksigen yang tersisa.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal bertemu denganmu—kamu penipu sialan—" Pada akhirnya, segala yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah tempat dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan, dan kakinya terlalu cepat untuk melemas dan dia terduduk bersandar dengan punggung yang membentur dahulu, sementara ia ingin agar ia terus berdiri dan kabur dan pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya—dengan sebelah tangan yang tinggal separuh, pikirkan nanti, yang penting ia harus terus berdiri.

Namun tenaganya sudah habis dan seringaian lelaki itu bersinar-sinar di antara pekatnya malam, dan gerimis deras dengan butiran-butiran kecil perlahan turun dan menjadi sebuah panggung sandiwara bagi dia dan lelaki itu, menjadi hujan deras dan dia merutuki kebodohannya sekarang, nanti, ataupun di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Tsukishima," panggil lelaki itu dengan nada lembut dan penuh kasih sayang selayaknya pria dan kekasihnya, ironis sekali jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dibawanya, dan pihak yang dipanggil pun seketika merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti. Dia berdoa-doa, meminta diberikan satu jalan keluar yang tampak begitu mustahil di situasi ini dan yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah makin merapatkan diri dengan benda apa pun yang berdiri tegak—salahkan saja kepanikannya yang membawanya ke arah yang sangat salah, dan dia tidak melihat jalan keluar mana pun lagi, tidak dengan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar dan darah yang terus menetes dari tempat lengan bagian bawahnya tadinya berada—ia lihat lelaki itu tertawa, seperti terlalu sedih hingga ia harus tertawa, menertawakan drama picisan dalam panggung bernama kehidupan. "Hei, Tsukishima, ayo kita hidup bersama, selamanya."

Demi siapa pun yang dia bisa bersumpah pada, dia berani bersumpah ada seringai sadis di wajah lelaki yang memanggilnya barusan. "Kamu gila!" bisiknya, namun bisikannya agaknya telah menjadi sebuah teriakan atas pelepasan rasa sakit dan keinginan menyuarakan kepanikan yang tiada tara, dan pemikiran-pemikirannya memaksanya memutar, mencari jalan keluar dan tempat ini terlalu gelap, terlalu sempit untuk membuatnya lolos.

Tertawaan itu terlalu aneh, dan terlalu asing untuk ukuran orang yang amat sangat dia kenal (atau dia yang tak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya?), "Ya," ucapnya menggaungkan afirmasi—dan sesaat kemudian, ayunan benda di tangannya bersiap menuju suatu tempat, berkilat-kilat sembari menyunggingkan senyum menyedihkan yang memiliki berbagai interpretasi, dan saat dia menyadari bahwa dia telah menemui malaikat mautnya, ia mendengar mulut sang lelaki melanjutkan dengan nada yang bagai sebuah rintihan ironis terlepas dari ekspresinya, "Ya, aku memang gila."


End file.
